Beyond 'Under Suspicion'
by HermioneHecate
Summary: DuCaine fic. Another continuation of an episode, this time from S4 episode 'Under Suspicion', most notably the hand swab scene and the scene after Judge Ratner lets Walter Resden go. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.


Horatio sat in the holding cell, trying with all his might to keep the tears inside. Here he was, imprisoned like a caged animal, helpless to correct the injustices wrought upon him courtesy of Walter Resden. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to keep control of his emotions.

"Damn it," he growled as he realised that Resden was still out there and he could do nothing about it.

At that instant, the buzz of the door being opened caught his attention as Calleigh walked in, kit in hand just as he had instructed. Horatio was so ashamed of himself that he looked at the ground. However, that would change, for he had Resden's blood on his hands. At least he had a chance to pin Resden for something. It was worth a shot.

Calleigh regarded Horatio with sympathy, for she could sense that Horatio was angry at being helpless to Resden's wrath. His facial features alone screamed of sadness.

"I can't believe Stetler put you in a holding cell," she said as Horatio continued to look away from her.

"It's what he does, Calleigh."

"Resden seems to be one step ahead of us at every turn, and you know that if the news gets a hold of this, it'll look like you have blood on your hands and we know that's not true," Calleigh said, wishing she could just wrap her arms around him and drown him with her sympathy.

"But there is blood on my hands," Horatio said, turning to look at her. Now, more than ever, he needed her with him, even if it was for a hand swab. Just her presence was comforting, for she had that personality that could light up even his day, which is why he requested her assistance in the matter and no one else's.

Calleigh smiled at him, partly because she was able to help him in his pursuit of Resden and partly because he finally looked at her, which always made her heart skip a beat. It was foolproof.

"That's why you asked me to bring the kit," she said softly.

Horatio once again looked down, the sadness returning to his face. Calleigh's heart sank.

"Horatio, we'll get you out of here."

"It's not that, Calleigh."

Calleigh approached Horatio slowly. "What's wrong?"

Horatio blinked rapidly to combat the ever-threatening tears. He could feel himself losing control as his body gave way to his emotions and he practically sank into Calleigh's arms. Calleigh closed her eyes to keep her own self from crying. She wrapped her hands around Horatio and held him tight, feeling his tragedy-worn heart beat against her chest.

"For once," Horatio said as the tears became antsier to burst forth, "I feel like...I've failed everyone, that I've failed you."

"Horatio, please don't say that," Calleigh said. "This isn't over. You still have a chance to get Resden."

When Horatio started to sob, tears welled in Calleigh's eyes. "Horatio..." she whispered. "It's okay, Horatio. I'm here...I'm here."

A whimper escaped Horatio as his hands grasped Calleigh's back. "That's why...I asked for you. I knew you would."

A faint smile appeared on Calleigh's face. "Always," she whispered.

Once he had regained control of himself, Horatio sat on the bench and raised his hands as Calleigh prepared to swab his hands for Resden's blood.

----------

Horatio stormed back into the crime lab after Judge Ratner had set Resden free to once again roam the streets, possibly to take more innocent lives. He brushed past Calleigh and the others without saying a word to them, walked into his office and slammed the door behind him.

"This doesn't look good," Ryan said to the now-worried group.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Natalia said as she walked from the direction in which Horatio's office was located.

"It looks like it has to do with Resden," Eric said.

"It has to be," Ryan said as Calleigh drowned out the conversation with her thoughts. A look of worry marked her face. She knew that it couldn't be anything else but Resden.

"Calleigh, do you know what happened?" Ryan asked. Calleigh didn't respond, however, and walked toward Horatio's office, much to the nonverbal protests on Ryan's part through his throwing his hands down in defeat.

Calleigh felt that knocking would only make Horatio send her away, so she opened the door slowly. When she peered inside, she found Horatio sitting at his desk, hands clenching his hair in frustration, eyes downcast.

"Now's not a good time," Horatio stated without looking up to see who it is.

Calleigh closed the door behind her, refusing to leave. "Horatio, it's me," she said, knowing that he would never turn her away.

Horatio sat there for a second then looked up at her.

"Calleigh..." he whispered as she approached his desk. "He was set free."

Calleigh pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "I had a feeling that was the problem."

"Judge Ratner said we had provided biased evidence because he believed I was still a suspect."

Calleigh's heart sank once more. "Oh Horatio, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Calleigh," he said quietly. "Judge Ratner is not my biggest fan. This was simply an opportunity for him to throw a cheap shot at me, and it worked."

Calleigh put a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. "We'll get him, Horatio. If Resden saved your blood for ten years, it's almost certain he'll come back and try to ruin you again, but we'll get him Horatio."

Horatio nodded without saying a word.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?"

Horatio sighed. "It's as if I can't protect my city anymore," he said with a sad tone.

Calleigh frowned and moved her hand up to run her fingers through his hair. "That's not true," she whispered. "This is just one setback. You'll bounce back in no time."

Horatio looked up at Calleigh, tears running down his face. "But what...if I don't?" he stammered.

Calleigh wiped away a tear. "I'll be there to make sure that never happens."

Horatio showed a hint of a smile. "Really?"

Calleigh smiled as well. "Of course. We need you, Horatio, and we have absolute faith in your ability to protect this city. There's no way you'll ever lose that."

Horatio ducked his head, humbled by her statement. He then raised his head back up and thanked her for her kind words.

"I'm so...grateful...to have you, Calleigh," he said, slipping his hand in hers. Calleigh then looked down and admired the action. Her hand wound tighter around his. Her heart started to race and she couldn't help but giggle.

"What is it, Calleigh?"

"I used to daydream a lot about what it was like to hold your hand," she said, her fingers starting to stroke the inside of his hand. "Now that I have, it's as if I've never held another."

Horatio brought up her hand and kissed it. "Did you ever wonder if I would do that?"

Calleigh blushed. "On occasion."

Horatio looked at Calleigh for a few seconds then leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"What about that?"

Calleigh sighed, satisfied. "Oh, I thought about that all the time."

Horatio smiled as he kept his head close to hers. "So are you trying to tell me you had a crush on me?"

"I wouldn't say I _had_ a crush on you..."

Horatio looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"...I would say I _have_ a crush on you."

Horatio ducked his head shyly. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Calleigh said, inching closer to his lips, "just kiss me, Horatio."

Horatio looked into her eyes for a few seconds, got out of his chair and onto his knees so he could get as close as possible, then, after cradling her head with his hands, his lips found hers and he took in her kiss gratefully.

Horatio pulled away, still cradling her head. "Certainly you thought about if I would do that."

"I don't have to wonder anymore," Calleigh said, rubbing Horatio's cheek with her hand.

Horatio sat back down in his seat, only this time taking Calleigh with him. She sat on his lap, propped her feet on his desk, then, turning Horatio's head to face hers, she kissed him again.

"Thank you, Calleigh...for being here for me."

"No, thank you, Horatio...for making my daydreams come true."


End file.
